


Falling for my Senpais

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama x Sejoh [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aobajousai Kageyama Tobio, Chatting & Messaging, Cute, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Protective Hanamaki Takahiro, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Kageyama begins to fall for his senpais.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Hanamaki Takahiro/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kageyama x Sejoh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918498
Comments: 19
Kudos: 246





	1. Senpais

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this and please let me know what you guys think :). 
> 
> Nicknames:
> 
> Tobio: Volleyball Baby
> 
> Tooru: Bad Attitude
> 
> Hajime: MomIwa
> 
> Takahiro: Kags 2nd Mom
> 
> Issei: Kags Fav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chats between Tobio & his Senpais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think :) 
> 
> Nicknames:
> 
> Tobio: Volleyball Baby
> 
> Tooru: Bad Attitude
> 
> Hajime: MomIwa
> 
> Takahiro: Kags 2nd Mom
> 
> Issei: Kags Fav

_Kags Fav added Tobio to the chat_

_Kags 2nd mom changed Tobio's name to Volleyball Baby_

Volleyball Baby:

This is different

Bad Attitude:

Heyy Tobio-chan

Kags Fav:

Hey Tobs

Volleyball Baby:

Hi? 

MomIwa:

He's so confused

Kags Fav:

Do u blame him tho? We know who he is but he don't know we are

Volleyball Baby:

I think ik 2 of u guys

Kags 2nd Mom:

Ooo, who do you know lol

Volleyball Baby:

Tooru and Hajime

MomIwa:

Smart as always

Bad Attitude:

That's true

Volleyball Baby:

So I'm guessing the other two are Takahiro & Issei since Issei always called Takahiro my mom and Takahiro always calls Issei my favorite

Kags 2nd Mom:

Damn he's smart

Kags Fav:

Lol

Volleyball Baby:

So what's up

Bad Attitude:

Just wanna talk 2 u

Kags 2nd Mom:

He's telling the truth

Volleyball Baby:

U guys are being nice to someone who you don't like

MomIwa:

Hey now, we do to like you

Bad Attitude:

He's right Tobio-chan, tbh I see you as a friend

Kags 2nd Mom:

So do I

Kags Fav:

Same here

Volleyball Baby:

But at practice y'all pretend I'm not there and ignore me

Kags 2nd Mom:

That is because we don't know how to get you away from the others

Volleyball Baby:

Are you saying that you're guys are actually nice!?! 

Kags Fav:

Rude! We're always nice

Volleyball Baby:

You're sure bout that lol

Kags 2nd Mom:

Lol, I'm enjoying this conversation

Volleyball Baby:

Lol, but anyhow, u guys can just come and ask me to practice with you guys, I'm sure Akira and them won't mind

Bad Attitude:

Ik, but we just don't think of that till now 

Volleyball Baby:

Idiot

Bad Attitude:

Listen here boi

Volleyball Baby:

Yes? 

MomIwa:

Haha

Bad Attitude:

What r u laughing at, you're being called out just like the rest of us

MomIwa:

Ik, but it's funny that he'll call us out in this chat bit won't during practice

Volleyball Baby:

Well you guys are intimidating

Kags 2nd Mom:

So we actually have someone scared of us

Kags Fav:

Guess we do, srry Tobs

Volleyball Baby:

It's fine lol

Bad Attitude:

How bout tmrw you actually practice we us

Kags Fav:

That's way you're not intimidated by us

Volleyball Baby:

I'm down for that

MomIwa:

You're gonna have fun, than we can take u out to eat after practice

Volleyball Baby:

I would love that

Kags 2nd Mom:

Lol, tmrw will be a great day

Volleyball Baby:

Why r u guys being so nice to me

MomIwa:

Cause we really do like u and we want u to like us as well

Volleyball Baby:

I do like you guys, but you're still intimidated

Bad Attitude:

Lol, when we're done with you, you won't find us intimidated

Kags 2nd Mom:

Sounds like Tooru have an idea

Kags Fav:

@MomIwa what is Tooru planning

MomIwa:

I honestly have no idea this time

Bad Attitude:

No one will know till tmrw

Volleyball Baby:

@Bad Attitude you're the most intimidated person I have ever met

Bad Attitude:

Good, but you won't be saying that when we're done with I lol

Volleyball Baby:

Just no hurting me

Bad Attitude:

@Volleyball Baby I have no intentions of ever hurting you

* * *

As Tobio re-reads the conversation he just had, he couldn't help but squeal. For awhile now, he had a crush on his four senpais. He doesn't know how it started but one day he just keep looking at during practice and every practice afterwards. But now he's able to practice with them and if he says he not nervous, he will be lying. He puts his phone down and closes his eyes to attempt to go to sleep. But clearly his phone have different idea since it keeps beeping. He grabs it and see that it's his senpais group chat. 

* * *

Kags 2nd Mom:

@Volleyball Baby

I wanna talk still

Kags Fav:

@Volleyball Baby

Hellllooooo

MomIwa:

Guys it 3 in the morning, he's probably trying to go to sleep probably like the rest of you guys should be doing

Kags 2nd mom:

But he was talking a few minutes ago

MomIwa:

That doesn't mean anything

Kags Fav:

But I wanna talk

MomIwa:

You guys should really go to sleep since we have practice tmrw

Volleyball Baby:

Lol, such a Mom

MomIwa:

Hey! I didn't ask for your two sense mister

Volleyball Baby:

Lol, but I still gave it :p

MomIwa:

Don't make me have you run a mile before practice

Volleyball Baby:

Okay okay I'll behave

MomIwa:

Good boy

Bad Attitude:

Yep such a Mom

MomIwa:

Say it again I'll make sure to slap you tmrw

Bad Attitude:

Iiiwwaaa-chhaann

MomIwa:

Don't know what 2 tell u cause u have it coming

Volleyball Baby:

Lol

MomIwa:

I'll slap u 2 Tobs if u don't behave

Volleyball Baby:

Yes Mom

MomIwa:

You're lucky you're cute but all of u go to sleep now cause I'm pretty sure the rest of the team will show you guys up if you stay up any later

Volleyball Baby:

Yes Mom

Kags 2nd Mom:

Lol, got it

Kags Fav:

Will do, cause I really don't wanna be shown up

Bad Attitude:

Yep Iwa-chan, and neither do I

* * *

Tobio chuckles and clear out of all his apps before going to sleep. Tobio puts his phone back down on the table and he can't help but smile. He have been wanting this forever and now it's happening and he can't be anymore happier. He decided to try to sleep because he want to stay awake the whole day tomorrow. He can tell he's nervous since he keeps flipping from one side to the other. He closes his eyes and let his mind be filled with all his wildest fantasies. Tobio groans and pull the blanket over his head and try to go to sleep. Tobio check his phone and ends up watching videos for like thirty minutes till his eyes becomes heavy. He puts his phone down and finally sleep over take him and he goes to a peaceful sleep. 


	2. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio gets a surprise at his house and practice with his senpais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Tobio wakes up to his phone beeping non stop. He groans and grabs his phone to see messages. 

Kags Fav:

@Volleyball Baby wake up! 

Kags 2nd Mom:

Wakey wakey @Volleyball Baby

Bad Attitude:

How hard is it for someone to wake up

MomIwa:

Y'all fault for keeping him up

Kags Fav:

Should we go over there and wake him up

Tobio looks at the messages and see that it was from an hour ago. Which also means he's late for practice. While in his little own world, someone starts banging on the door. Tobio groans and roll out of bed and goes and answer the door. On the other side is Takahiro and Issei. 

"What have you been doing?" Takahiro asks while letting himself into the house. 

Issei follows him inside the house and Tobio closes the door. 

"I was asleep," Tobio says walking back to his room. 

The two older boys follows him and goes and sit down on his bed. 

"Well get dress and get something to eat so you can practice with us," Takahiro says pouting. 

"You've been around Oikawa-Senpai way to long," Tobio says going to his closet. 

"Have not, and when are you gonna start calling us but our first name?" Takahiro asks. 

"Didn't know I was allowed to," Tobio says from his closet. 

He comes out and goes to the bathroom while the other two walk to his bedroom door. 

"Well we allow you to call us by our first name," Issei says following Takahiro out the door. 

They find the kitchen and decides to make Tobio something to eat. Tobio comes in a few minutes later and sees Issei in his fridge and Takahiro cooking. 

"What are you two doing?" Tobio asks leaning against the door frame. 

"What does it look like?" Issei says getting out milk. 

"I guess cooking, but I don't why," Tobio says. 

"Because we like you and want to make sure you get a good meal before going to practice," Takahiro says flipping an egg. 

"Also you don't have a lot of food in the fridge, can I ask why?" Issei asks. 

"It's a long story," Tobio says. 

"You can tell your senpais anything," Takahiro says. 

"I will tonight," Tobio says. 

Takahiro and Issei gives him a small smile before ushering him to sit down. Soon Takahiro puts the plate down in front of him. Tobio eats and then leaves his house with the two older boys. The walk to the gym is uneventful, but they do make small talk on the way there. They make it to the gym and Tobio is met with his captain at the door. Issei and Takahiro hides there faces behind Tobio as they laugh at Tooru. 

"What are you two laughing at?" Tooru asks. 

"You're pout, it looks like you want to be angry at Tobio but you can't," Takahiro mumbles from Tobio's back. 

Tobio begins laughing and that when Tooru decides to throw Tobio over his shoulder. Tobio squeaks as Tooru walks towards the club with Issei and Takahiro behind them. Once they get inside Tobio puts down Tobio and turns towards the two giggling boys. 

"Y'all shut up and Tobio-chan get change," Tooru says. 

"Yes sir," All three boys says. 

Tooru pouts and cross his arms over his chest. Tobio giggles once more and actually get dresses for practice. The club room door open and all four boys turn around and see Hajime. 

"Y'all coming or what?" Hajime asks. 

Tobio dashes out of the club room giggling with Issei hot on his tail. Once inside the gym Shinji and Shigeru pulls Tobio over to Akira and Yuutarou. 

"What had you getting here late?" Akira asks. 

"Our lovely senpais decided to text me at 3 this morning and I had a hard time going to sleep," Tobio says. 

"Ooo, what did they had to say?" Shigeru asks. 

"That they want to hang out with me and practice with me," Tobio says. 

"Then what are you waiting for?" Yuutarou and Shinji asks. 

Tobio laughs as Yuutarou turns Tobio around. Tobio see his senpais standing by the net waiting for him. 

"Y'all can come and pull me away," Tobio says. 

Takahiro and Tooru pouts as Issei looks away. Hajime sighs and comes over and throws Tobio over his shoulder. 

"You y'all need to stop throwing me over your shoulders," Tobio says. 

Hajime just chuckles and grabs a hold of Issei's shirt. He pulls Issei and keeps a good grip on Tobio while walking to the sidelines. Once there he let go of Issei's shirt and gently puts down Tobio. Tooru and Takahiro just follows the other three to the sidelines. 

"Time to warm up Tobs," Hajime says. 

Tobio does his warms up as well Takahiro and Issei does. Once they finish they stand on one side of the net. 

"I was thinking about starting with receives," Tooru suggests. 

The other three nods their heads and Tobio ends up being paired up with Takahiro and Tooru. Hajime and Issei stands off to the side and looks at Tobio predicament. Sooner they are laughing so Tobio throws his ball at them. Hajime dodges but it hit Issei's arm. Issei pouts and Tobio can't help but laugh. Issei walks up to him and put his hands on Tobio's waist. He smirks and starts tickling Tobio, which causes the latter to laugh and squeal. After the tickling attack they actually starts receiving. Tobio serves the ball to the other two boys which they take turns receiving. Once they was finish they switch roles which meant Tobio babe to receive balls from the two older boys. By the end of practice Tobio's poor arms are red and bruised and Takahiro and Tooru keeps apologizing and run soothing hands up and down Tobio's arms. Tobio keeps reassuring that it's fine and the other two keeps laughing at them. They get change quickly and Tobio waits for them at the bottom of the stairs. 

"So how about we go eat," Takahiro says swinging an arm over Tobio's shoulder. 


	3. Dinner with my Senpais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio have dinner with his Senpais and let them in sight in his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Tobio walks between Issei and Hajime as Tooru and Takahiro walks behind them. Issei and Hajime has their pinkies link with Tobio's and Tobio can't help but smile. They make it to the restaurant, and Takahiro and Tooru have Tobio sits between them as Hajime and Issei sits across from them. Tobio looks between Issei and Takahiro as they seem like they want to say something. The waitress leaves and Tobio brings it up. 

"What is on your guys mind?" Tobio asks. 

"Do you wanna talk about why you have a like no food in your fridge?" Issei asks. 

Before Tobio can answer the waitress comes back with drinks than leave. 

"My mom really doesn't care about me and moved out with her new husband and my sister and my dad left when I was young, and all my mom does is send me allowance and sign papers for me to go on away games," Tobio says. 

"That's sad," Issei says frowning. 

"It's fine," Tobio says smiling. 

Tooru sighs and pull Tobio into a side hug. Tobio hugs him back and he can't help but smile. 

"But I have to admit, that I like hanging out with you guys," Tobio says blushing. 

"I feel like there's more behind that statement," Takahiro says pulling Tobio away from Tooru to him. 

Tooru whines and the two other boys chuckles at Tooru. Tooru looks over at Hajime with a pout and Hajime just sighs and look away. 

"You need to share Shittykawa," Hajime says. 

"Rude Iwa-chah!" Tooru says. 

Hajime sighs and picks up his drink. Takahiro let Tobio go while laughing at Tooru's pout. They hear the restaurant door open, but they don't pay them any attention till they hear a familiar gasp. Tobio freezes and clench his fist tightly. Takahiro and Tooru tense up and look at the boys across from them, as those two look behind them. 

"Miss me Tobio," The person says. 

Tooru and Takahiro manages to slip their hands into Tobio's clench fists. 

"What do you want?" Tobio asks through clench teeth. 

"I want you back," Hinata says sickly sweet. 

The older boys clench their jaw fighting back a few choice words. 

"Never gonna happen," Tobio says. 

"Whatever," Hinata says walking away with Yaichi behind him. 

A couple minutes later Tobio still have his hands clench so hard that Tooru's and Takahiro's fingers are turning white. Takahiro and Tooru notices Tobio not loosening his grip while a look of fear on his face. They take their other hands and rubs Tobio's shoulders and arm in attempt to calm him down. But that didn't help so Takahiro decides to ask him to loosen his grip

"Hey Tobs, can you loosen your grip?" Takahiro asks rubbing Tobio hand with his thumb. 

"Sorry," Tobio mumbles while loosening his grip. 

"It's fine," Tooru says kissing the back of Tobio's hand. 

Takahiro and Tooru don't let go of Tobio's hands but Tobio is content with that. 

"So that happen but I don't want that to ruin this night," Issei says. 

"It's not," Tobio says smiling. 

"Hey, you should spend the night at my house," Issei says. 

"Hey what about sharing?" Takahiro asks. 

"Hey, you guys can come as well and that way we can make sure Tobio get a good breakfast," Issei tease. 

Tobio kicks him and the lean down and rub his leg. 

"Didn't have to kick me bully," Issei says chuckling.

"You deserve it," Tobio argues back. 

Issei shrugs his shoulders as the waitress comes with our food. Takahiro and Tooru finally let go of Tobio's hands so he can eat. 

"Also I think we all should have a sleepover and so that we can hang out with Tobs longer," Issei says. 

"Awe, Issei is a big softie when it comes to Tobs," Hajime teases. 

"Like you're not," Issei teases back. 

"True," Hajime says. 

Tooru, who has been quiet ever since he found out bout Tobio's life, laughs for the first time that night. 

"Looks like we gonna have a good night," Tooru says while putting his hand on Tobio's thigh. "Also who's at this table is not a softie when it comes to Tobio," Tooru adds. 

"I can't argue with that," Takahiro says. 

While they eat, they notice that Tooru keeps texting someone. 

"Who are you talking to?" Tobio asks. 

"My mom, sorry," Tooru says putting his phone away. 

"It's fine, is everything okay?" Hajime asks while grabbing his cup. 

"Yea, I just needed to ask her a question," Tooru says. 

Everyone eyes Tooru suspiciously but doesn't say nothing. So they go back to eating and making small talk while they finish eating. They don't hear anything from Hinata the time they was there eatung. Tobio have to admit that he's having a fun time even with the hiccups that had happen before. Tooru never moves his hand from his thigh but he does rubs it. Issei strech his legs underneath the table and run one of his foot up and down the side of Tobio's leg. Tobio does the same thing to Issei and he looks over at Issei and see him smiling. At one point Tobio rub up a little high and Issei just looks down and Shane's his head as they continue to eat. Even after they eat, they still sit there an talk for a few. Tooru keeps checking his phone and at the last text message he have a smile plaster on his face. 

"What got you so happy?" Takahiro asks. 

"You'll see," Tooru says smiling. 

He face Tobio and gently grabs his hand. 

"Okay so I know your current situation and I might have a solution for you," Tooru starts. 

The rest catches on, well all beside Tobio who is staring at Tooru confusely, to what Tooru has in mind. Tooru grabs both of his hands in a gently grasp and kisses his knuckles. Tooru looks straight into Tobio's eyes and let a small take over his face so he doesn't scare Tobio. 

"I already ask my mom and she's down with so Tobio Kageyama do you want to move in with me?" Tooru asks seriously. 


	4. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama starts a new chapter in his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

"Tobio you need more items and clothes," Takahiro comments while packing the second overnight bag. 

"I never have enough money to buy stuff," Tobio mumbles. 

"Well, then we will buy you more items," Hajime says. 

Tobio smiles and goes back to packing his volleyball stuff. By the time they are done, there are four overnight bags. Without second thought, his senpais grabs the bags and carries them out of the house. 

"Just saying you're gonna have fun living with Tooru," Takahiro says. 

"I can see that," Tobio says. 

Takahiro smiles and wraps an arm over Tobio's shoulder. Tobio leans into the warmth and feels an arm go around his waist. He registers that it's Issei so he pulls him closer and feel his body heat. 

* * *

Everyone leaves once they set everything else, and Tobio finds himself under Tooru. 

"You know the real reason we asked you go to dinner with us is so that we can ask if you wanna be with us," Tooru says. 

"I do wanna be with you guys," Tobio says. 

Tooru smiles and leans down and kisses Tobio. Tobio wraps his arms around Tooru's neck and pulls him closer. Tooru leans on his forearms and deepens the kiss. He licks Tobio's bottom lip asking for permission. Tobio opens his mouth and shoves his tongue into the younger's mouth. Tobio moans and sucks on Tooru's tongue. Tooru's hands moves down to the hem of Tobio's shirt before moving it up. They break the kiss long enough to remove Tobio's shirt. Tobio removes the older one shirt and runs his hands down his chest and stomach. Tooru smirks and leja down and starts licking and biting Tobio's neck. The younger setter move his head to the side and let Tooru have his way. 

"I knew you were gonna do that," A new voice says. 

They both sits up and look at the door and see the other three. Tooru smirks and sits down on his heels. 

"Then come join us cause he already said he wanted to be in a relationship with us," Tooru says darkly. 

The other three look between each other before joining the two setters on the bed. Tooru moves to the side and let Issei sit between Tobio's legs. Tobio leans up and removes Issei's shirt and runs his hands down his chest and stomach. 

"Didn't know all of us ripped, did you?" Takahiro whispers in Tobio's ear. 

Tobio moans and grinds against Issei who in returns smirks at him. 

"So you're ears are sensitive," Takahiro notes. 

The reposition their selves so Tobio is laying against Hajime and Issei between his legs. 

"This gonna be fun," Issei says gripping Tobio's hips. 

Hajime's hands wander all over Tobio's body before going to his nipples. He squeezes them and Issei makes Tobio grind against him. The other two goes to Tobio's neck and starts leaving marks there. Tobio moans and grip Hajime's wrists so he have something to hold onto. They continue their attacks and Tobio closes his eyes in pleasure. Soon they stop so Tobio opens his eyes. 

"Do you feel like being fucked?" Issei asks. 

Tobio nods his head and his lovers smirks at him. In the next minute, Tobio finds himself laying on his back on top of Takahiro and Issei between his legs once again and the other two st his sides. Hajime and Tooru attacks Tobio's chest and nipples while Takahiro jerks him off while Issei moves down his body. Tobio feels some wet against his rim and out of reflex he wraps his legs around Issei's head. Issei takes one hand and rubs Tobio's thigh while he begins to finger Tobio. Tobio ends up coming with a loud scream. Everyone stops their attacks and Tobio whines. 

"Please, don't stop, I want you guys in me," Tobio mumbles through his daze. 

His lovers goes back to their attacks, till Issei removes his fingers. While Hajime and Tooru continues their attacks Takahiro removes his hand from Tobio's cock before shoving into Tobio. Tobio arches his back and scream in pleasure as Takahiro wreck his insides. He stops long enough for Issei to shove his cock in. Tobio moans as both of the wreck his insides. Soon he's coming all over himself as the other comes inside him. He hears groans and soon fell something sticky hit him. He opens his eyes and see his other senpais came on him. They gently repositiohss themselves and Tobio is laying on top of Tooru and Hajime between his legs and the other at his sides. 

"You're doing so good," Takahiro says. 

They quickly get to work and Tooru and Hajime sets a slow pace.

"Please harder, faster," Tobio begs. 

Tooru and Hajime grants his wish and sets once again a rough pace. The other jerk themselves off while leaving marks on his stomach. Tobio moans and let his lovers do all the work while he lays there and take it. When he comes for the third time he blacks out but not before feeling the others come inside of him and on him. When he wakes up he sees he's on new sheets and dress. He then realizes the hands that are petting and rubbing him. He goes to sit but he back disagree and he falls face first into the pillows. He feels hands move him so he's on his back. 

"Drink," A voice says showing a cup of water. 

He registers that it's Takahiro, so he drinks the water with the help of Takahiro. Another pair of hands help him lean against the headboard. He soon see Hajime and Tooru at the forth and Issei on his left. The last thing he notices that they all are dressed. He rubs his eyes and look towards the window and see it's daylight. 

"What time is it?" Tobio asks. 

"One in the afternoon," Tooru answers. 

"Who changed me?" Tobio asks. 

"I did," Hajime answers. 

Tobio nods his head and thinks back to the night and remembers everything. The one thing he knows is that he want to do that again. 

"Can we do that again sometimes?" Tobio asks. 

His lovers chuckles at him before Issei answers him. 

"Yeah," He says. 


	5. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day Tobio force his boyfriends to stay with him the whole day since he's really sore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tha ks for the comments and I hope you like this and please let me know what you think :)

The next day, Tobio totally refuses to get out of bed. 

"You're sure you don't wanna get up?" Takahiro asks smiling. 

"I'm not moving," Tobio mumbles from the pillows. 

"Well you're the one who told us not to stop," Issei teases. 

"I know and I don't regret it," Tobio mumbles.

Hajime, who's sitting on his knees, see a small smile make its way onto Tobio's face. Tobio catches Hajime's eye and reaches his hand out and pats his head. 

"Spikey," He mumbles. 

He hears Tooru snorts and since Tobio is laying on his stomach, he reaches his arm out and pinch Tooru. 

"Ow," Tooru whines. 

Tobio smiles to himself and hides his face in his pillow. 

* * *

They end up taking turn of taking care of Tobio. Issei was first since he made a comment about Tobio be too cute. So while the others went to practice, Tobio and Issei stay home and cuddle into each other. By noon, Tobio is whining and hungry and clingy. So when Takahiro comes home, he walk into the kitchen and see Tobio clinging to Issei's front while Issei cooks him something to eat. 

"Do you need help?" Takahiro asks. 

"Sure," Issei says. 

Takahiro walks up to Issei and trades bin places and Issei walks to the island. He hops on top of it and sits on it with Tobio still clinging to him. Tobio whines again so Issei rubs his back and that calms him down. 

"If he was whining this much, you could have called and I would have came sooner," Takahiro says glancing over at Issei. 

Issei just gives him a look while Tobio whines louder. Takahiro finishes the food so he takes the food off the burner and walks up to his whining boyfriend and tired boyfriend. 

"Go take a nap and I will take care of Tobio," Takahiro says. 

Issei eats before he walks over to the couch and lays down on it before going to sleep. Takahiro carries Tobio to the love seat and lays on it with Tobio on top of him. Takahiro runs his fingers through Tobio's hair till he feels his breath even out. He sighs and fall asleep like his two boyfriends. 

* * *

Takahiro feels Tobio being lifted off him so on instinct he wraps his arms around Tobio and opens his eyes. Tooru looks down at him with his hand on the sleeping boy's waist. Takahiro look off to the side and see Hajime poking Issei's cheek. Clearly Issei isn't waking up so Hajime just sighs and throws a blanket over him. Tooru goes to the other end of the couch and sits down with Tobio in his lap. Hajime joins Takahiro on the love seat. 

"How was he today?" Hajime asks motioning towards Tobio. 

"I'm guessing clingy, and whining," Takahiro says. 

"Well that's normal," Hajime says. 

"I know," Takahiro says.

He looks towards Issei and see that Tobio have woken up long enough to curl up to him. 

"They're so cute together," Tooru says. 

"They are," Takahiro and Hajime agrees. 

Issei tightens his grip on Tobio before groaning. The other pouts since they bout woke up Issei. 

* * *

Once Issei and Tobio wakes up, he have been clinging and whiney to Hajime. When Hajime goes somewhere without Tobio, he will whines till he gets back to him. So that is how Hajime find himself holding Tobio while the others play volleyball in Tooru's backyard. Now that didn't mean him and Tooru took turns. Just Tobio wants Hajime more at the moment. Hajime isn't paying attention and looks just in time to prevent a ball from hitting him and Tobio. 

"Sorry Iwa-chan," Tooru says coming up to the pair. 

Once Tooru reaches them Tobio whines and make grabby hands towards Tooru. The older smiles before he takes Tobio from Hajime and let him play some volleyball with the other two. Tooru sits down on the chair, and Tobio straddles Tooru and hides his face in the older boy's neck. Tooru smiles and hides his face in Tobio's hair. They stay in that position till they finish playing volleyball. So they all go back in and Tooru lays Tobio down on his bed so he can get change. Tooru turns around once he gets to his closet and see Tobio wrapped himself into Tooru's blanket. The other comes in and see Tobio and gently sits on the edge of the bed. Tooru soon join the others and sit beside Hajime. 

"Maybe we shouldn't had fucked him as hard," Issei says. 

"Maybe we shouldn't have but I don't regret doing it," Takahiro says. 

"I don't either," Issei says. 

Tobio decides to crawl out of the blankets and lay in the middle of everyone. 

"Now he wants all of us," Tooru says. 

Tobio giggles as Hajime lays down beside him. Tobio pokes Hajime's hair again and then pats it. 

"Spikey," Tobio says. 

"Is not," Hajime says pouting. 

The others laugh which results with them getting pushed off the bed and into the floor. 

"Rude!" Takahiro says. 

Hajime just shrugs his shoulders and lay on his back. Tobio climbs on top of Hajime and lays his head in the older boy's neck. Hajime smiles and wraps his arms around his baby. When dinner comes along, Tobio clings to Takahiro who decides to Tobio on his back. 

"I suggest rating in the living room for today," Takahiro says. 

He looks behind him and see Tobio messing with his hair. They all decide to follow Takahiro's idea and eat in the living room. They watch random movies and shows till Tobio falls asleep in Issei's lap, and Issei falls asleep against Hajime the couch and Hajime falling asleep against Issei's shoulder. Takahiro falls asleep against the arm of the couch with Tooru falling asleep against his side. So when everyone wakes up in the morning, everyone but Tobio are sore. 

"Suckers," Tobio says smirking.

He kisses his boyfriends before going to the kitchen and make them all breakfast as the rest fall asleep once again. Tobio goes into the living room and see they all have fallen asleep. 

"Looks like I'm returning the favor," Tobio whispers to himself. 


	6. Returning The Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio returns the favor for his boyfriends as they are sore and tired from the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, please leave them in the comments :)

"Tooru you're banned from making practices," Hajime says. 

"It wasn't that bad," Tooru says rubbing his neck. 

"If it wasn't then why are rubbing you neck and Hajime looks dead," Issei says. 

"Why do you look dead?" Tooru asks sticking his tongue out. 

"Because I slept against a couch and Hajime," Issei says. 

Tobio snorts and Takahiro hits him in the side of the head. 

"Owie," Tobio says pouting. 

"It's kind of your fault for falling asleep on Issei's lap," Takahiro says. 

"I can always make it up to you guys," Tobio says seductively. 

"Not now," Takahiro says pouting. 

Tobio just snickers and continue breakfast.

* * *

Tobio agrees to go to Hajime's house for the night. No sooner they walk into the bedroom, Tobio was all over Hajime. Hajime smirks in the kiss and take control of the kiss. They make their way to the bed and Hajime pulls them both onto the bed. Hajime breaks the kiss and goes an lay on the pillows. Tobio sits between his legs and rubs his hands up and down his thighs. 

"I wanna make it up to you for helping me yesterday," Tobio says. 

"You can do whatever you want," Hajime says. 

Tobio palms Hajime through his pants before undoing them and pulling them down along with his boxers. Hajime helps Tobio remove his pants and boxers before laying back down on the pillows. Tobio eyes widen at the size of Hajime and the older boy can't help but smirk. 

"You want it don't you?" Hajime asks tilting his head to the side. 

He runs his hand through Tobio's hair and grips it as Tobio moans. 

"Yes, I want it so badly Hajime, can I please have it?" Tobio begs. 

"Go ahead baby," Hajime says. 

Tobio starts kissing the head before giving his cock kitten licks. Once he gets comfortable he takes the head into his mouth and starts sucking. Hajime throws his head back and tightens his grip in Tobio's hair before pulling his head down farther. They both moan and Hajime thrust his hips up. Tobio moans louder and let Hajime use him as a sex toy. 

"Fuck baby, you're so good," Hajime praises. 

That encouragement has Tobio picking up his pace and starts deep throating Hajime. Hajime hand tightens and he comes down Tobio's throat with a growl. Tobio makes sure he's clean up before Hajime pulls him up and kisses him. 

"I fucking love you so much," Hajime says. 

"I love you too," Tobio says. 

Hajime kisses Tobio once again before leaning his head against the pillows. Tobio gives him a mysterious and a similar smirk. 

"What are you thinking about?" Hajime asks. 

"That I want to be under you right now," Tobio says. 

"Sounds like you want more than thart," Hajime says. 

"You know me so well," Tobio says. 

Hajime smirks and flips then around and pins Tobio's hands onto the mattress. 

"Maybe I should put you back in your spot," Hajime says. 

They quickly get undressed, and Hajime attacks the younger lips in a heated kiss. Tobio moans into the kiss and wraps his arms around Hajime. Hajime breaks the kiss and lean back and put three of his fingers against Tobio's lips. 

"Suck," Hajime demands.

Tobio does what he is told and sucks on Hajime's fingers and make sure they're wet enough. Hajime leans down and starts leaving hickies all over his chest. He pulls his fingers out of Tobio's mouth and shoves one inside Tobio. Tobio arches his back and let out a loud moan. 

"You're so beautiful," Hajime says kissing Tobio. 

Once Tobio is adjusted to one finger Hajime adds another finger and starts scissoring him. 

"You're taking my fingers so well baby," Hajime says adding a third finger. Hajime continues to finger Tobio as the bedroom door open. They look at the door and see Issei. 

"Wanna join?" Hajime asks. 

"You know it," Issei says removing his jacket. 

He climbs onto the bed and starts kissing Tobio. Tobio kisses back while moaning when Hajime finds his prostate. Issei then makes his way down to his chest and starts attacking his nipples. 

"Mmm, that feel so good," Tobio moans out. 

The other smirks and Issei takes Tobio cock into his mouth. He takes all of Tobio's dick down his throat that have Tobio arching his bed off the bed. Issei matches the rough pace Hajime have started and Tobio is soon coming down his throat. They help Tobio ride through his orgasm till Tobio feels boneless. 

"Are you with us baby?" Hajime asks. 

"Yea," Tobio says. 

The older boys smiles and help Tobio get on his hands and knees. Hajime shoves himself into his ass as Issei shoves his cock into Tobio's mouth. Tobio let them set the pace and lay there and take it. Tobio screams around Issei when Hajime finds his prostate. Hajime aims for that spot and starts abusing it as Issei fucks Tobio's throat. Tobio comes all over the sheets and the older boys are coming inside him. Once they all calm down, Issei takes Tobio into the bathroom and give him a bath as Hajime change the sheets. They all end up in the bath together and Hajime lays against Issei and just relax the hot water. 

"I told you guys I wanna make it up to you guys," Tobio mumbles. 

"And you did and some more," Issei says. 

"Mm," Tobio says. 

Hajime chuckles and lean over and kisses Tobio quickly and finish cleaning the said boy up. They finish up in the bathroom and Tobio finds himself between his boyfriends while they watch random shows till Tobio falls asleep. 

"I swear this kid is so easy to fall asleep anytime of the day well beside when he's playing volleyball," Issei says pulling the blankets over them. 

"Well that what happened when we fuck him," Hajime says. 

"At least we can make him feel good," Issei says. 

"Well that just kind of boyfriends we are," Hajime says closing his eyes. 

Soon all three of them fall into a peaceful sleep. 


	7. Brutal Practice Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sejoh have a practice match with Shiratorizawa and someone ends up getting hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

"How did you manage to get us a practice match with Shiratorizawa?" Hajime asks. 

"I literally just ask," Tooru says. 

"There serves scares me," Tobio whines as he pass his boyfriends. 

"What are you two going?" Tooru asks. 

"Someone lost his ball," Shigeru says going behind their Senpais.

"How did we not notice the ball rolling over here?" Tooru asks himself. 

"Cause y'all was to busy talking," Tobio says. 

"Smart ass," Tooru mutters. 

Tobio shrugs his shoulders and lean down and kisses Tooru's head before walking away with Shinji. 

* * *

Shiratorizawa shows up and Tobio nerves kicks in and he hides behind Shinji. 

"What is wrong with you?" Shinji asks. 

"They're intimidating," Tobio mutters. 

"Are you saying you're scared of them?" Shinji asks turning around to face Tobio. 

"Maybe," Tobio says. 

"Well that isn't good," Shinji says pouting. 

"What isn't good?" Issei asks. 

"He's scared of Shiratorizawa," Shinji says. 

"Yeah, that's isn't good, but Tobs, there's nothing to be scared of cause you have us to back you up," Issei says. 

They see Tobio relax and they relax as well. Issei kisses Tobio's head before pushing the other two towards the rest of the group. Soon everyone gets in place and the match begins. The first set is intense and Sejoh ends up losing the first set. 

"Damn they are really good," Shinji says. 

"Yes they are," Shigeru agrees. 

"And they're making out setter run all over the place," Akira says looking at Tobio who is rubbing his wrist. 

Tobio looks at Akira and gives him a small smile. 

"I'm fine," Tobio says. 

"Says the guy who's rubbing his wrist," Tooru says grabbing Tobio's wrist. 

He looks at it and notice that it's starting to bruise. 

"We have to help Tobio out with receiving, or he'll have bruises all over his arms and be to sore to play the rest," Tooru says seriously. 

The mood in Sejoh's team changes to one that is dark and dangerous especially from the third years. The others steps away from them and Tobio just stares. Tooru let's go of Tobio's wrist and they go back to the match. This time all of Tobio's sets keep getting shut down and Tobio starts to feel discourage. 

"You can do it, don't let them get to you," Takahiro says rubbing Tobio's back.

Tobio nods his head and takes in the warmth of Takahiro's hand. The game resume and the game only gets harder. Sejoh manages to win the second set. They go back to the bench and Tobio looks down at his wrist and see more bruises. He bites his bottom lip and rubs his wrist some more. A hand covers his and Tobio removes his hand and let the other rub his wrist. 

"One more set," Hajime whispers. 

Tobio nods his head and takes the water bottle that Shigeru hands him. 

They start the third set and Tobio can tell this set is gonna be a very intense one. Both team are struggling to keep the lead but they also end up tying. They manage to make it to the thirties and three game is extremely intense. At set match for Sejoh, Ushijima serves a ball and Tobio's tired enough that he doesn't react fast enough and the ball slams right into his face. Tobio falls to the ground and heard his team calling his name before he passes out. 

* * *

When Tobio wakes back up, he's in the infirmary. He looks around and see Issei and Tooru sitting against the wall. He groans which makes them open their eyes and look at Tobio. 

"You're awake," Tooru say standing up and going over to him. 

"What happened after I got hit?" Tobio asks. 

"Well, you had both teams worried since we couldn't wake you up, so Hajime took you here and you been out for likenten minutes," Issei says. 

"Wait, who won the match?" Tobio ask. 

"We managed to win," Tooru says. 

"That's good," Tobio says. 

Tobio sits up and his mouth is throbbing so he grabs his cheek. 

"But mouth hurts," Tobio says. 

"I'm surprised you bruised wrists doesn't hurt," Tooru says.

"They do just not as bad as my mouth," Tobio says. 

The two older boys pouts and helps Tobio get change and they leave and go home. 

* * *

The next morning, Tobio wakes up with an aching mouth. So he groans and curls up into the pillow and comes to the conclusion that. It's a shirt and chest. 

"You're okay baby?" Tooru asks. 

"My mouth just hurts badly," Tobio slurs. 

"Hey sit up for a second," Tooru says. 

Tobio sits on his knees and Tooru means against the headboard and looks at Tobio's face. 

"We really got to get you in dentist," Tooru says. 

"How come?" He slurs.

"You're face is swollen on one side," Tooru says. 

Tobio nods his head as Tooru gets out of bed. 

"You just lay down and relax and I'm gonna see if there's a way we're gonna get you in the dentist. Tobio lays down on Tooru's pillow and takes in his scent as he closes his eyes. A few minutes later, Tooru comes back I not he room with a plate and a cup of milk. 

"My mom call the dentist and she got you in for tomorrow at one," Tooru says.

Tobio just nods his head and lean against the headboard and Tooru give him his plate to eat. 

"Also I talk to mom and Hajime and Hajime and I are gonna take you there," Tooru says. 

"Thanks," Tobio mumbles. 

Tooru just nods his head and continues to feed Tobio. Once they finish eating, Tooru pulls Tobio to his chest and plays with his hair. Soon his other boyfriends comes and they gets on the bed and cuddle with each other with Tobio between them. Tobio hides his face in Tooru's neck and Takahiro has his arms wraps around Tobio's waist. Hajime have his arms around Tooru and Issei has his arms around Takahiro. Tobio ends up falling asleep and Tooru and Takahiro just pets and rubs Tobio hair and side to keep him calm as he sleep the day away in his boyfriends arms. 


	8. Hickies!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween time and Tobio is excited and his boyfriends gives him a nice treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think:)

For the whole day Tobio have a bounce in his step and seems to be extremely happy. So Takahiro walks up to him when they are alone in the club room. 

"What go you so happy?" Takahiro says. 

"It's almost time for my favorite holiday," Tobio says. 

"Are you talking about Halloween?" Takahiro asks. 

"Yep," Tobio says with a smile. 

"Hmm, you're too cute," Takahiro says pushing Tobio against the lockers. 

Tobio smiles up at him and wraps his arms around Takahiro's neck. 

"And I was thinking maybe my lovely boyfriends can make this Halloween my best one ever," Tobio says. 

"Hmm how so?" Takahiro asks says kissing Tobio's neck. 

"However you guys want," Tobio says tilting his head to the side. 

They only move apart when they hear the door open. They look and see that it's only Issei. 

"What are you two doing?" Issei asks. 

"Tobio was telling me how Halloween is his favorite holiday and that he wants us to make it the best one yet, and I was trying to make out with him, but now you're here, wanna join?" Takahiro asks. 

"Sure," Issei says. 

Takahiro goes behind Tobio and Issei stands in front of him. Issei kisses Tobio as the youngest arms goes around the older's neck. Issei's lips makes their way down to his neck and starts leaving marks down his neck. 

"Mmm," Tobio moans as the other two starts biting his neck. 

"Mm, gonna mark up your neck so well that everyone will know what happened in here," Takahiro whispers in his ear. 

Tobio throws his head back against Takahiro's shoulder. 

"Please do," Tobio says. 

Issei smirks against his neck and bites and sucks on his sweet spot. 

"Oh fuck," Tobio moans out. 

Takahiro does the same thing on the other side. They pull out more moans out of Tobio as they bite and suck all over his neck. Tobio begins to get hard, and grinds against Issei. Issei growls against his neck and reach to Takahiro and pulls him against them. They continue to leave marks as Tobio grinds against them. 

"Wait wait wait," Issei says pulling away. 

"Why?" Takahiro whines. 

"I just wanna free ourselves so we don't come in our pants dumbass," Issei says. 

They quickly free themselves before going back to what they were doing. The door opens again and Takahiro and Issei let out a growl cause practice have been over for awhile and no one should be here. So they stop what they are doing to glare at the intruder. 

"Don't glare at us," Hajime says. 

"What are you two doing here?" Issei asks. 

"Wondering why Tobio was at," Tooru says. 

"Oh," Issei says. 

Tobio whines and grinds against the two boy who are caging them in. 

"Wanna make him come after we do?" Issei asks. 

The two other boys look at each other and nod their heads. Takahiro explains everything from earlier before he comes against Tobio. 

"Fuck baby," Takahiro says. 

The other comes at the same time and the older boys trades places with other boys. Tooru goes behind Tobio as Hajime stands in front of them. So they free themselves and let Tobio grind against them as they leave more hickies on his neck. Hajime keeps them close by gripping Tooru's waist. Tobio comes first and they come soon after him. Tobio clings to Hajime as he dress them and carries him home. Tobio falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillows. 

* * *

The next day at practice, Akira and Yuutarou pulls Tobio to the side and stares at his neck. 

"What happened to your neck!?' Akira asks. 

"Four boyfriends who are horny and who loves to bite," Tobio says. 

"Man they're so many," Yuutarou says poking one. 

"Yeah, but I can't bring myself to complain," Tobio says. 

"Well that good," Akira says. 

"Is that why you stayed after practice?" Akira asks. 

"No, this was just a bonus," Tobio says smiling. 

"I'm still gonna get them a lecture," Akira says standing up. 

Tobio and Yuutarou just stares at him as he makes his way over to their senpais. So they just look at each other before running after him. Tobio have to admit that watching his friend lecture his boyfriends was the best thing ever. Before Tobio is able to get away, Issei pulls him to him and lean to his ear. 

"On Halloween night we're gonna give an amazing treat that you would love," Issei whispers before pulling away. 

He looks at Tobio and see he have a red face and biting his bottom lip. Issei can't help but smile at Tobio before Tobio throws his arms around his waist. 

"I would love that," Tobio says smiling. 

* * *

They go home after practice and Akira and Yuutarou makes sure to have a sleepover with Tobio. 

"Tell me again why you two are having a sleepover with Tobio," Tooru says. 

"We're making sure that you guys aren't gonna fuck our friend every night," Akira says. 

"Yeah, no having sex every night," Yuutarou says. 

"We don't have sex every night," Tooru says. 

"Sure," Akira says. 

Tobio just laughs at Tooru blushing face. They make it to their house and the three best friends goes to Tobio's room. Tooru joins them a little later and brings in a pizza. 

"He knows how treat he guests," Yuutarou says. 

"Yeah yeah," Tooru says sitting behind Tobio. 

Tobio moves so he is sitting between his legs and leaning against his chest. 

"We honestly don't have sex every night," Tobio says. 

"We know, we just love giving him a hard time," Akira says. 

Tooru just rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around Tobio and hides his face in his neck. 

"This is how we normally acts," Tobio says. 

"You guys are so cute," The other say in unison. 

Tobio smiles and leans more into his chest. For the rest of the time they just make small talk and Tobio eyes becomes heavy. So the others talk quietly so Tobio can fall asleep in Tooru's arms. 


	9. Takakagematsu/Iwakageoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio hangs out with Issei and Takahiro on a weekend they don't have practice. And does the same thing with Tooru and Hajime on the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Tobio wakes up early and grabs his phone and checks the day. He smiles cause today is the day that he have a date with Takahiro and Issei. He doesn't know where he is going but he does know he's allow to dress comfortably. So he gets dress and finishes just in time for his boyfriends to come. So he goes to the living room, just as someone knocks on his door. So he opens it up and see Issei and Takahiro standing on the other side. He bites his bottom lip as his boyfriends smirks at him. 

"Ready to go?" Takahiro asks. 

Tobio nods his head and walks out of his house. He locks the door and Issei wraps his arm around his shoulders as Takahiro lace their fingers together. They end up going to a cute small cafe that is close to Tobio's house. They go inside and order their drinks before going to a table by the window. Tobio shivers so Takahiro throws his jacket over Tobio's shoulders. 

"Thank you, also this place is really cute," Tobio says. 

"We figure you would like here, cause we know you're not a big fan of big crowds," Issei says. 

Tobio smiles just as their names are called to get their drinks. Takahiro gets all of their drinks and comes back and sits across from Tobio and beside Issei. Once they warm up, they end up walking around and make it to a park. They walk around with their fingers lace together. They sit on a bench, well Tobio sits on Issei's lap, since he says Issei's lap is warmer than the bench. They chuckle at him and Tobio lays his head on Issei's shoulder as Issei wraps his arms around his waist. They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes just enjoying the scenery before Takahiro breaks the silence. 

"Are you have fun today?" Takahiro asks. 

"I really am, thank you for taking me out today," Tobio says. 

"Anytime," Takahiro says. 

He leans in and kisses Tobio on the lips for a few seconds. Tobio smiles before giving Issei a kiss on the lips as well. They leave the park and buys hot chocolate before going to Tobio's house. They sit on Tobio's couch with Tobio sitting between them. They watch some movies before the two older boys starts kissing Tobio's neck gently. Tobio let them do what they want and Issei moves up and kisses Tobio on the lips. Tobio kisses back and Takahiro continues to kiss his neck where the fading hickies are at. After a few minutes Issei goes to Tobio's neck as Takahiro goes to his lips. They continue to kiss Tobio slowly before a break the kissing a few minutes later. They catch their breaths before cuddling back together and goes back to watching movies. That evening, the order pizza since none of them wanted to leave the house. So they eat pizza, kiss, and watch movies for the rest of the night. 

* * *

Two days later, Tobio wakes up again and gets ready for his date with Tooru and Hajime. Like Issei and Takahiro, he finishes just in time for them to show up. So when he goes to the living room, someone knocks on his door. He opens the door and see Hajime and Tooru standing on the other side. He bites his lip as he walks out and closes the door. They decides to take Tobio to a movie theater to watch a movie. They sit in the very back and in the corner. Tobio sits in the middle with the popcorn in his lap. The other two were innocent, till like halfway through the movie. He feels hands on his thighs so he looks down and see that Hajime and Tooru have their hands on his thighs. He look back at the movie and feels someone staring at him. He looks to his side and see Hajime looking at him for permission. He looks at Tooru and see he's looking for permission as well. Tobio just nods his head and he feels the hands on his thighs move up to his waist pants. They quickly undo his pants and free his member. Tobio moans and bites his bottom lip and happy that there is no one around them. One hand jerks Tobio off as the other hand plays with his balls. 

"Fuck," Tobio whispers. 

He feels lips on his neck and let them bite and lick his neck. 

"You're doing so good baby," Hajime whispers in his ear. 

He see Hajime smirks before he gets on the sticky ground. Tooru removes his hand and sneaks it up Tobio's shirt to plays with his nipples as he kisses Tobio's lip. Hajime takes Tobio into his mouth and begins to suck him off. 

"So beautiful," Tooru whispers in Tobio's ear as he pinches Tobio's left nipple. 

Tobio moans quietly into Tooru's shoulder. One of his hands goes to Hajime's hair as Hajime deep throats Tobio. Tobio moans into Tooru's throat and Hajime cleans Tobio before pulling off and putting Tobio back in his jeans. He sits back in his seat and Tooru stops messing with his nipples. But both of them keeps giving him gentle kisses for the rest of the movie. Once the movie is over, they leave and buys some hot chocolate before going back to Tobio's house. They get a pizza and cuddle on the couch and watch random shows. Throughout the movie, Tobio ends up laying on Tooru's chest as he leaves hickies on the youngest neck. Meanwhile Hajime is laying on Tobio kissing his lips and leaving hickies on his neck. They do this for awhile before Tobio yawns and closes his eyes. Hajime carries him to bed and lays him down as Tooru changes his clothes. They change their clothes as well before curling up to their boyfriend and throws a blanket over them. The last throught before Tobio went to sleep is that he has the best boyfriends ever. 


End file.
